Talk:Lady Jane
Wasn't sure if her classification as "Hero" is bugged or not (like a couple of the longbow Heroes). Also wasn't sure if her dialogue had been fixed or not (my beta captures show her as saying lead where it should be led). They have led in Castanella's mission entry currently. - Scuzzbopper 15:46, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I decided to add the note section after running the mission with her in it on a 7 man team last night. First two times I ran the arc I was solo and she seemed to stay fairly close to my characters but she is JUST like Fusionette. She sort of follows the team but doesn't really attach to anyone that I could see and frequently ran far ahead of everyone to attack whoever she saw. I couldn't help but laugh as my friend on the team , the tanker, was screaming at my 40 level defender Mishu ... "Mishu keep her back behind us or she'll die" I must have told him 3 times she was running off on her own and I had no control over her. We failed the mission the first try. Next time inside once we rescued her I clicked on her and just kept hitting her with Heal Other and Fortitude through the entire mission until we got MISSION COMPLETE. The woman is insane and I used up almost all of my blues trying to keep her and my team mates alive and still occasionally managing to fire off some of my attacks. My suggestion as far as an effective strategy if you don't have 2 team mates that can heal, which fortunately we did, is get a large amount of rope, tied her up and gag her at the door, and after you clear the map and locate the chest she is searching for go back and get her and lead her to it! LOL Taxibot Sara2.0 14:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 : PBU+Fort is still a great tool for keeping these insane NPCs alive. Catwhoorg 14:20, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, I've done the mission with her and had her die and still technically completed it. As soon as she died, the mission ended, I got some sort of completion XP and the vial of blood, and a message about how she was able to find what she was looking for before she 'teleported out.'--MythicFox 18:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) : Yeah I noticed that as well. I was on that 7 man team and she died we all ended up outside with a huge red mission failed announcement flashing at the top of the screen and then had to go back in again to complete and get the salvage. Then over the weekend I did the arc solo with my WP/DB Tank and Lady Jane died as we were finishing off the last of the COT in the room with the chest she was seeking. Again I got a mission failed but I got no opportunity to redo and when I contacted Monty he said she was fine and at least I had the salvage I needed to continue (NOT THE EXACT WORDING BUT THE BASIC IDEA). I checked and sure enough I had the salvage I needed and moved on. No idea why that first time we had to do the mission twice, although it did give us the chance to get more XP, but obviously it is fixed and in fact no matter if she lives or dies you can complete the mission. :: BTW I developed my own strategy to keep her alive soling. I'd rush past the COT holding her near the entrance and clear the entire map all the way to the chest. Then I went back and freed her and led her to the chest. Hey if there's nothing left for her to attack and no one left to attack her she can't get killed! LOL Taxibot Sara2.0 13:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Taxibot Sara2.0 :: Only thing I can think of there is that either you get a pass if you're solo-ing, or at some point between your first and second attempts they went back in and edited the mission so you still get the benefits of completing it if she died.--MythicFox 00:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC)